


Mine

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Obi-Wan, Cody and Rex try to give the shovel talk, Consensual, Crash landed on a planet, Dom!Echo, Dom/sub, Echo takes care of Obi-Wan, Echo wants everyone to know who Obi belongs to, Hand Feeding, Hickies, Leaving bruises, M/M, Rope Bondage, Stuff gags, briefly, it doesn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Echo seduces his General on a rainy night while awaiting rescue. Later, Cody and Rex are shown the extent of the new relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I guess I kinda want more rare pairs.

 

Echo Sighed; it’s pouring water outside. Thunder booms practically on top of them. Lighting brightened the sky every few seconds. Obi-Wan lent against the entrance to the ship they’d taken refuge in. Their own is shattered into pieces. Strewn all over the ship graveyard of Hanood V. 

 

No one exactly knows the scientific reason for it. But every so often, a ship will get lost in the “danger zone” - which was the only way they could get away from the Separatists. Since the mission didn’t need a whole Battalion. 

 

“Sir?” Echo called. He’d started the portable grill and had warmed up their emergency rations. He simply had to hydrate the soup packets and bread rolls. “Food is ready.”   


Obi-Wan turned, he’s half in shadow since the only light comes from the grill. “Thank you, Echo.” Obi-Wan stepped towards him. He’d been out in the rain, he was soaked to the bone. His hair is flat to his head and takes on a darker amber hugh than normal. 

Echo frowns, he’d wanted to get his General out of his clothing in a different way - but, he had to admit that he’d take any opening he could get.

 

“So.” Echo handed Obi-Wan a bowl, a bread roll sits on top. “You’re going to catch yourself a cold if you don’t get dry.” he said. 

 

“Neither one of us have a set of dry clothing.” Obi-Wan replied. Echo frowned. He thought the General had taken the scouting mission because Echo had been busy making the food. But, it just occurred to him that maybe the General had done so just in case Fives had threatened him before their mission. 

 

“Sir, don’t take this the wrong way, but….did Fives talk to you before we left?” Echo asked. 

 

Obi-Wan sipped at the soup, it wasn’t very hot but he didn’t seem to care. “Maybe.” he said, cagily. Looking anywhere but at Echo. The Trooper deadpanned at Obi-Wan. 

 

“Oh really?” he pressed. 

 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat; “he seemed to have the idea that I was…” he hung his head in thought. Echo let the silence hang between them. Obi-Wan bit his lower lip. “Courting you.” 

 

Echo burst out laughing. Obi-Wan frowned and huffed a breath. Echi just couldn’t help it. Fives thought their General was the one actively going after him? Echo would have to set him straight. 

 

Echo held up a hand, Obi-Wan was about to take this personally. “Sorry, General. But Fives is dumb sometimes.” he laughed. 

 

“So...what is going on, Echo?” Obi-Wan asked. He had finished his food and put the dishes to the side. He crossed his arms and put all of his attention on Echo. The Trooper gave him a leer in return. 

 

“Sir, if anyone one is chasing anyone else around here. It’s me going after you.” Echo informed the other. Obi-Wan’s brow scrunched up in thought. 

 

“Wait…” Obi-Wan shook his head. “What?” 

Echo sighed; “Oh Sir.” 

 

“No. Seriously. I don’t remember….when…?” Obi-Wan is unable to finish even one sentence. 

 

“You are adorable.” Echo grinned. 

 

Obi-Wan sighed, annoyed; “Really?” 

 

Echo was right there, in front of Obi-Wan. The Jedi was sitting down so he had to look up to gain eye contact with Echo. “You haven’t noticed me flirting with you? When you flirt with everyone who breathes and is sexually compatible with humans?” Echo put a hand to Obi-Wan’s armor and started to undo the straps holding it in place. The air is too wet to allow Obi-Wan to dry without removing clothes. 

 

“We haven’t anything to cover up with.” Obi-Wan frowned up, ignoring their conversation in favor of a small detail. 

 

“No worries, I’ll keep you warm and besides…” Echo put the armor to the side and started on the robes. “I’ll keep you warm.” 

 

Obi-Wan went to say something, Echo leant down. A finger and thumb took possession of Obi-Wan’s chin; angled the General’s head up so that Echo could easily kiss him. 

 

A small sound of surprise made it from Obi-Wan’s mouth just to be lost in the sound of the wind picking up about their shelter. Echo’s tongue pushed his way inside Obi-Wan mouth. Wondering about here or there. Thunder boomed when he broke the kiss seconds later. 

 

“Are you alright with this, Sir?” Echo beamed at him. 

 

Obi-Wan Quivered despite how warm it actually was; his robes pool about his waste. His skin pimples in waves. “I’m fine.” Obi-Wan replied, not entirely certain what to say. 

 

“You don’t mind if I take charge, do you?” Echo asked. He straddled Obi-Wan’s legs and settled in his General’s lap. 

 

“Er….” Obi-Wan leant back only to be stopped by the durasteel wall of the shelter. Echo’s hand on his chin change to grip the side of Obi-Wan neck. 

“I would never hurt you, General.” Echo said. “Well, unless you asked me too.” he winked. 

 

Obi-Wan laughed, “Really?” 

 

“Really. Let me take care of you for once.” Echo ordered. Obi-Wan’s eyes fell shut as the authority tinged tone overwhelmed him. 

 

“I...can’t…” Obi-Wan groaned. His sense of Responsibility rearing its ugly head. 

 

“I was made for you.” Echo said. “I want to take care of you as well as you take care of me.” He sat heavily on Obi-Wan, his hand sits lightly on Obi-Wan’s face. Thumb gently stroking the slightly furred cheek.  

 

Obi-Wan brought his hands up to rest on Echo’s waste. He hadn’t been able to wear his normal armor due to the fact that they’d both been undercover. Even with Obi-Wan in his uniform. Echo did enjoy being the bounty hunter on this mission. 

 

“I appreciate your feelings…” 

 

“Appreciate it more.” Echo said. Leaning in for another kiss. Obi-Wan met him halfway. Echo took Obi-Wan’s lower lip into his mouth, bit down slightly. Obi-Wan pushed forwards. Unused to the touching but loving every second of it. 

 

“Please, si? Let me do something for you, this once.” Echo said after he’d broken the kiss. Obi-Wan’s eyes are a bit blurry from pleasure. Just the simple touches. But Echo can feel the hard on Obi-Wan sports, the Jedi doesn’t seem to notice it. 

 

“What do you want, Echo?” Obi-Wan asked. “What….where is my position?” 

 

Echo smiled. And that was his General giving himself over to Echo. Obi-Wan relaxed within Echo’s grip. Marginally. He seemed rather jumpy and nervous otherwise. 

 

“All you have to do,” Echo said gently. “Is follow my orders and call me Daddy.” he gave Obi-Wan a pointed look as the other opened his mouth to Question Echo. 

 

“Daddy….” Obi-Wan clucked his tongue, swallowed and sat up straighter. “What do you want me to do?” 

 

“I want you to trust me.” Echo got to his feet, pulled Obi-Wan up to him. The Jedi was only slightly shorter than him; Obi-Wan still had to look up. It was only by a couple of inches or so but Echo loved it. 

 

“Strip.” he ordered. Obi-Wan, silently, started to divest himself of his wet clothing. Echo took it and found various places to hang them up. 

 

“Bunk, please. General.” Echo waggled his eyebrows as Obi-Wan moved to the metal shelf. On it are what serves as blankets that somehow Echo had found when he hadn’t been around earlier. 

 

“You’ve been planning this.” Obi-Wan stated, turning to the still clothed Trooper. 

 

“Well, I was hoping to get you into my bunk.” Echo came forwards. A hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder had him sitting on the buck. Echo stood back to strip himself. Obi-Wan watched, he felt warm the more Echo stripped. 

 

Echo watched Obi-Wan the entire time. 

 

“Tell me,” Echo said, once he was naked. He gently pushed Obi-Wan to lie down, he straddled Obi-Wan’s naked hips. A finger trailed across the naked chest in front of him. “What were you taught about pleasure?” Echo asked. 

 

“I don’t understand.” Obi-Wan shook his head. 

 

“Did you not get a sex-ed class?” Echo in genuinely worried. 

 

“Well, yes, but…” Obi-wan cleared his throat. “I’ve never been able to….” 

 

“Ah, I see.” Echo nodded. 

 

“And you?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

“We give and take depending on our partner. I like being in charge. Does that bother you?” Echo asked. 

 

“I don’t think so…” Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’ll be nice not to have to make decisions.” 

 

“Good.” Echo rubbed a nipple with the thumb of his left hand. Obi-Wan’s breath stuttered. “So no one has played with you.” Echo grinned. 

 

“Echo…” Obi-Wan moaned. Then his nipple was twisted. “Daddy…” he corrected seconds later. 

 

“Don’t forget, dear one.” Echo winked down at Obi-Wan. He could simple nod as both of his nipples were captured and pulled upon. 

 

“Grab the bar above your head.” Echo ordered. Obi-Wan did so. His knuckles going white. “Don’t let go. Whatever you do.” 

 

“Yes...Daddy.” Obi-Wan yelped as nipples were twisted again. His back arched up into the touch. Echo grinned. Unable to keep his happiness to himself. Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered shut as the touch overwhelmed him. He wiggled as best he could without breaking contact with the bar above his head. Keeping the bunk secure to the wall. 

 

Echo licked his lips. He moved forwards and down, lips felt like lightning when they finally made contact with Obi-Wan’s skin. Echo kissed from collar bone up Obi-Wan’s neck. Until finally coming to a stop behind the Jedi’s ear. Obi-Wan shuddered violently beneath Echo. He yanked on the bar but didn’t let it go. 

 

“Hmmmm…..sensitive, dear one.” Echo teased. 

 

“Please….Daddy….?” Obi-Wan keened when Echo started to suck on the spot behind his ear again. He got a humm in return. He dismissed the thought of Echo letting him cum so early. 

 

He felt himself relax in that thought; Echo will let him know when he had made that decision. Obi-Wan moaned allowed. The thought helped him. 

 

“Anything wrong?” Echo asked, letting go of Obi-Wan’s neck. 

 

“No.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “Please continue if you want.” 

 

Echo rolled his eyes; “Nice, General.” 

 

“I thought so.” Obi-Wan snarked back. 

 

Echo laughed. One hand gripped Obi-Wan’s jaw, angling it open; then he reached over, and before Obi-Wan could say anything else, a bit of fabric was stuffed into his mouth. Obi-Wan grumbled around it as Echo’s fingers folded it into his mouth. The fabric filled his mouth and tacked his tongue down. 

 

“Now, I’m in charge, General. So just do as I say.” Echo winked down. Obi-Wan’s cheeks bulged out around the fabric and Echo took some tape - he’d also found earlier - and started to wrap it around and around and around Obi-Wan’s face and head. Obi-Wan is unable to wiggle free and Echo adds a couple more layers just to keep it secure. 

 

He tapped Obi-Wan’s nose teasingly; “Trust me.” he runs fingers through damp hair. Obi-Wan nods. Echo smiles down at him as if Obi-Wan had told him the War was over and he was free to do whatever he wanted. It made Obi-Wan feel giddy himself. 

 

If this was how he could get Echo to smile at him; he’d do it again. Even if a stuff gag wasn’t his favorite way of letting other’s keep him quiet. He’d take it if it meant Echo was happy with him. 

 

Echo slid down Obi-Wan’s body; he shifted his legs to accommodate the larger, lean muscled man. Echo rubbed a hand through his own short hair and grinned. 

 

“To be honest, I always fantasized about this, but I’m not certain what to do next.” he shrugged. Obi-Wan gave him a pointed look. Echo laughed. Teasing Obi-Wan with a single swipe of a hand upon his dick. 

 

“I guess I want to take you until you are screaming.” Echo said. He reached down and went through his pile of clothing until he found what he was looking for. The bottle is new. Obi-Wan flexed as Echo shook it a bit and put a bit on his fingers. 

 

“Don’t worry, we Clones got better education on this. I won’t hurt you.” Echo distracted Obi-Wan by finger the man’s balls while a finger slowly wiggled its way inside the Jedi. 

 

Echo smiled, his General was a sensitive little thing. He moaned and twitched as Echo worked him over. Slowly opening the man up with one, then two and then three fingers. He takes his time, working Obi-Wan up to a continuous cry for more. 

Echo can’t really be sure but he loves it; “Are you ready for me?” Echo asked as he removes his fingers. 

 

Obi-Wan’s vision is blurry but he nods anyway. He also hasn’t let go of the bar above his head either. He’s pulled on it throughout the teasing ordeal. He can’t beg due to the gag and Echo isn’t entirely certain what is more hot. 

 

Without another word he slicks his own cock up; it’s been leaking itself and thinks it’s about time to make up time. He’s opened Obi-Wan enough that entering is comfortable for the both of them. Even though he is big and long and there is still a bit of a stretch. 

 

Obi-Wan bucks beneath him; Echo doesn’t stop until he has skin to skin contact. Obi-Wan breathes hard as he relaxes around Echo. And once Echo feels that it his General is ready, he pulls out - to then begin pounding into Obi-Wan with all the strength he can muster. 

 

Obi-Wan’s cries of pleasure reverberate around them. The storm outside picking up the tune and continuing it. Echo groans himself. He leans forward to kiss Obi-Wan’s neck. The Jedi arches up into the touch and Echo quickly sucks a bruise onto the spot. It’ll be hard to hide, and Echo can’t really feel badly about that. It sings to his need to mark Obi-Wan as his. 

 

Then, they’re both coming. It surprises Echo but Obi-Wan is cumming all over the both of them as Echo releases deep within his partner. They’re both breathing hard as they relax. 

 

Echo settles down on top of Obi-Wan. “Mine.” he sighed happily. Obi-Wan cleared his throat as much as he could, but Echo felt that his General might have agreed with him. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan tries not to walk strange the next morning when they’re rescued. Cody and Rex greet them when they finally made it back to the Republic ship. Obi-Wan goes about his business as General, however, he can’t help but notice that Echo has been sticking around as close as he can. 

 

The other Trooper’s do know what’s up and for the life of him Obi-Wan can’t figure out how they would even know What he and Echo had done. He hadn’t planned on talking it over with anyone but Echo and that would have to wait. 

 

“Start us on a course for Anakin’s position.” Obi-Wan said. He needed to clean up and change clothing. Even though it had been hung up, his robes and armor are still a bit damp and after the sex it’s not very comfortable. 

 

Cody and Rex gives him a salute; Obi-Wan passes them. Shoots a glance towards Echo who simply leers at him. Obi-Wan frowns. 

 

~*~

 

“How are we going to address this?” Rex asked. Cody didn’t even know and the news had made its rounds and now the other Trooper’s are bothering him about it. 

 

Technically speaking there wasn’t a rule against it, and if Echo consented than it wasn’t anyone’s business. The marks left on the General’s skin made it a bit more worrying. The bruises high enough that his clothing didn’t hide it and it seemed as if the man hadn’t even noticed, even showed it off. 

 

Echo didn’t seem to mind but still. Cody had to tell the other Trooper’s something. They were worried that maybe General Kenobi had given an unlawful command to Echo. Or something even worse. 

 

Rex had shut that shit down. No way in fuck would General Kenobi use a mind trick on any of them; he respected them and their choices. He’d NEVER do that to any of them. 

 

Cody and Rex, are now standing outside Kenobi’s rooms. They both sighed. Then entered. Surprise being key. They found the General naked and going through his closet. 

 

“Sir, we need to talk.” Cody said. Neither could ignore the tell tale signs of sex. The bruises on Kenobi’s hips where he’d been gripped. And newly imposed bites along his back. 

 

“Yes?” Kenobi asked. 

 

“It’s about Echo.” Rex said, trying not to look even though their General was easy on the eye and they all admired him in one way or another. 

 

“And?” Kenobi asked. 

 

“We know you’d never take advantage with your Force Powers…” Cody started. 

 

Kenobi suddenly looked stricken; “What?” 

 

“We know you wouldn’t, General.” Rex hurried to say, “but…” 

 

“What are you two doing?” Rex and Cody hadn’t heard the door opening, Echo stepped in - a tray in hand - and a frown on his face. “What are you accusing the General of?” he asked. 

 

“Nothing.” Cody replied. 

 

“Good, because I’m the aggressor.” Echo smiled. “The General is mine.” he added. 

 

Kenobi watched them all carefully; “I’d never give anyone a command like that.” he said softly. 

 

“We know.” Rex said. “But some of the Trooper’s believe you did.” 

 

Kenobi pulled on a dark brown robe and wrapped it about himself, hiding Echo’s love bites and other marks. 

 

“I never did. Echo……” Kenobi shook his head. “I…” 

 

“Quiet.” Echo barked. Rex and Cody could only watch in absolute surprise as the General subsided. Echo put the tray down. Then pulled the General over to the desk and made him sit down. 

 

“Actual food, General. Please eat. And don’t go thinking shit like that. I made my own decision to seduce you.” Echo reassured him. “And besides, you’re the one with hickies on his neck, not me. If anything, people should be asking me if I pushed you into anything.” 

 

Echo turned to Rex and Cody; “I expect you tell everyone who asks that the General and I consented to anything that happened while we were gone. He submitted to me, and he’s beautiful when he does so.” Echo said. “And I won’t have anyone ruining this for me.” 

 

Cody shrugged; “As long as both of you are consenting.” 

 

Rex nodded. “Alright then.” 

 

They left without another word; leaving Echo to bully General Kenobi into eating. Outside, Cody sighed. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Rex asked. 

 

“Finally, oh my Force. It took those two long enough.” Cody shook his head. 

 

“General Kenobi needs Echo, I think this dynamic will work for both of them.” Rex had to agree. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan strained against the rope holding him to the desk chair; “Echo, I can do it myself.” he sighed. Echo pushed a spoonful of Bantha stew into Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

 

“After care is important,” Echo frowned. “And you skipped out on it so now I’m gonna make sure you’re okay and if that means tying you down for it, I will.” 

Obi-Wan swallowed the food. “But doesn’t the rope just start another scene?” he asked. 

 

“No. because you’re going to bed after.” Echo informed him; stuffing another bit of food into his General. He shivered as Obi-Wan swallowed. He could get used to this. 

  
Both of them could. 


End file.
